Final Anunciado
by Ashura Nako
Summary: El dolor destruye el alma y la corrompe destrozando todo lo que una persona cree ser. Huir de él es lo más sensato. No quieres enfrentar la crueldad del mundo, el agonioso futuro que espera. No quieres verlo morir porque implicaría tu propia muerte. No quieres alejarte pero la cercanía solo presagia lo peor. Porque no lo amas, lo necesitas. No es él, es una parte de ti.


Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo de Sasuke y Naruto en este modo, la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacerlo y tuve un ataque de inspiración y salió este oneshot que iba a ser mucho más corto pero que al final se alargó. Sea de forma romántica o no la relación de estos dos me parece preciosa y muy intensa y profunda. Tiene temática yaoi.

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Final Anunciado**

* * *

.

En aquel páramo olvidado por la humanidad y constituido por ruinas el silencio se alzaba rey. Rey que estaba siendo destituido por irremediables golpes sordos y sonidos provocados del fluir de la vida y la muerte, de la batalla. Los golpes y los ataques rompían aquel universo de paz y tranquilidad milenaria apartando, cortando y destrozando todo cuanto hubo en ese lugar.

Solo los golpes y ataques con chakra invadían aquel remanso de silencio y paz. Solo los gritos de dolor y desespero rasgaban el cielo cual espada sedienta de sangre. Solo la muerte intentaba penetrar ese rincón lleno de vida.

El agua bajo los pies de ambos combatientes salpicaba a cada paso, a cada movimiento; llegando a los dedos de los pies de éstos y mojándolos de un modo tan sutil, tan simple y tan cuidadoso que ninguno era si quiera consciente. En aquel páramo en el que ambos arremetían el uno contra el otro, solo la naturaleza y la ahora extinta paz, eran conscientes de la batalla entre la vida y la muerte que ahí se desarrollaba. Solo el silencio que ansiaba recuperar su trono y liderazgo era consciente del intenso ruido que podían provocar los corazones humanos al destruirse cual burbuja de jabón contra una espina.

El viento golpeaba en ambos rostros que no se detenían por nada. La brisa acariciaba y movía con suavidad las hebras negras que danzaban ajenas a todo lo demás, esa misma brisa despeinaba aun más esos rebeldes cabellos dorados que seguían desordenados en el continuo intento de orden del universo.

Ambos avanzaban y chocaban ataques una y otra vez, sin ceder, sin perder, sin dejarse ganar, sin dejar de atacar, sin dejar de sufrir.

Sasuke arremetía con crueldad contra Naruto, con su Mangekyo sharingan activado y un gran odio y dolor en la mirada. Con esos orbes rojos adornados por un característico patrón que habían derramado sangre en el transcurso de la batalla. Esos ojos de dolor más puros y claros que el agua eran manchados de sangre hasta transformarse en unos ojos rojos ansiosos de venganza y de poder. En unos ojos que habían preferido arremeter contra el mundo que los había teñido de carmín antes que seguir sufriendo y ser víctimas del dolor que mataba la pureza que albergaban.

Naruto esquivaba y atacaba intentando llegar a él. Intentando llegar a la persona más importante que tenía. Intentando hablar, deseando ser escuchado, anhelando ser comprendido. Los ojos color cielo se oscurecían al ver la imposibilidad de sus anhelos y se hundían en la amargura de la incapacidad, agriándose hasta volverse amarillos. Sufriendo hasta perder el color y la viveza de un azul que recogía la hermosura del firmamento que sobre ellos se alzaba.

Ambos peleaban y esquivaban. Ambos se lanzaban al devenir de la batalla presos de un dolor que a simple vista era palpable. Ambos intentaban ganar y conseguir su objetivo, ninguno quería ceder, pues ceder significaría morir. Ambos querían algo y ambos luchaban por ello.

Sasuke buscaba escapar, escapar de un dolor que amenazaba con sumirlo y ahogarlo en un mar de desesperación y sufrimiento. Buscaba librarse de aquello que le recubría el corazón y empezaba a dominar su alma, buscaba huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Resguardarse antes de que la tormenta mojase, escapar antes de que las cadenas atasen todo su ser.

Naruto solo quería que entendiera. Quería hacerle entender y comprender aquello a lo que temía. Quería salvarlo de esa oscuridad que parecía el peor de los demonios en la vida del Uchiha, quería agarrarla con las manos y apartarla para siempre de ese chico que ahora sin ninguna piedad le atacaba. Solo anhelaba seguir adelante y que él también lo hiciera. Solo anhelaba que dejara de sufrir y se dejara caer en los brazos protectores de la luz que pretendían salvarlo de su infinita oscuridad.

No quería escuchar y entender. No quería pretender ser feliz y salir de la oscuridad al lado de la persona que ante él se hallaba. No quería volver a tener esperanza y ser partícipe de cómo ésta moría ante sus ojos sin poder evitarlo ni poder salvarla aun cuando gritara, luchara y pretendiera hacerlo.

No quería dejarlo ir. No quería ver esa oscuridad sumirlo aun más y apartar toda locura y humanidad de su cuerpo. No quería volver a fallar, solo quería salvarlo. Ser la mano que se alza en la oscuridad y te libra de ella, ser la luz que alumbra el camino y aparta los miedos e inseguridades que se alimentan de la oscuridad atrapada en el corazón.

Sasuke no quería ser salvado y Naruto anhelaba salvarlo.

La quietud se hizo presente en aquel páramo abandonado que lloraba rogando por tener de vuelta su silencio y su paz. El silencio se alzó entre ambos combatientes mientras la brisa una vez más hacía que sus cabellos danzasen siendo la única movilidad de la escena en ese momento.

El sudor caía por la frente de ambos y el pecho que albergaba cada corazón subía y bajaba con violencia en un intento desesperado de conseguir bombear la sangre necesaria al organismo; aun cuando el órgano que efectuaba esa función no quería seguir haciéndolo, aun cuando el músculo que efectuaba ese acto de vida quería rendirse y descansar al fin.

El efímero silencio fue atacado y asesinado con el movimiento del Uchiha sobre esa agua que reflejaba el dolor y la desesperación de ambos muchachos que luchaban solo movidos por un propósito.

Sasuke avanzó hacia Naruto tras haber conectado sus miradas por un suspiro de tiempo. Ambos sabían bien que ya no había más ataques, que ambos estaban agotados. Que los orbes rojos volvían a ser de color ébano como la oscuridad que sucumbía a aquel que los portaba. Que los espejos cristalinos volvían a brillar con la luz del deseo y la esperanza en aquel chico representante de la luz. Ambos sabían que solo podían entregarse a un último ataque que decidiría todo y la música que indica el final amargo de toda historia había empezado a tocar sus acordes.

El odio y el dolor eran los motores que impulsaron al Uchiha a arremeter de forma definitiva contra aquel que le había mostrado la luz en mitad de la más trémula oscuridad. Contra aquel que había sido el sol en la tormenta que era su vida. Aquel que le había hecho pensar que quizás la felicidad era posible en este mundo maldito dominado por el odio y la crueldad. El sufrimiento y el miedo era quien lo impulsaba a matar a la única persona que aun podía amarlo y comprenderlo.

Al sonido incesante del agua siendo pisada y salpicada bajo los pies del perpetrador del ataque, se unió el intenso sonido de los rayos desordenados que eran acumulados en una mano, chirriando cual pájaros escapando de un cazador.

Los pasos sobre el agua aumentaban su ritmo mientras Sasuke avanzaba sobre ella, preparando el Chidori que descansaría en aquel pecho lleno de sueños y esperanzas en el cual aun había lugar para él.

Pero no era así. No había lugar para él en la vida del otro, ni siquiera tenía un lugar adecuado en su propia vida como tenerlo en otra. El no quería ser albergado en ningún corazón ni que se le diera la esperanza, porque ilusionarse y soñar solo le llevaría a sufrir amargamente de nuevo. A llorar de impotencia y terror al saber su vida acabada y desbastada. A sentir un crónico dolor en su corazón con cada latir de éste. Él no quería nada de eso y lo iba a destruir con sus manos, iba a matar a Naruto y así ambos se liberarían de la oprimente y tóxica presencia del contrario.

Él era oscuridad y Naruto era luz. Él era odio y Naruto amor. Él era muerte y Naruto vida.

Toda esa contrariedad y complementariedad iba a ser destruida. La luz, el amor y la vida irían a un mundo mejor mientras que él se quedaría en el insulso y vomitivo mundo en el que se hallaban siendo la oscuridad, el odio y a muerte que en él reinan.

Mataría a Naruto y así todo se acabaría para ambos. Para deja de sufrir y sentir. Para dejar de preguntarse acerca de un futuro en el cual su nombre nunca tuvo un lugar.

Sonrío feliz de saber que todo acabaría, que nada sería igual, que nada sería diferente. Sonrió al saber que todo se iba a acabar. Naruto evitaría su ataque y haría aquello que era correcto, matarle a él. Porque él no era más que un ser maldito que solo provocaba sufrimiento, dolor y ansiedad. Naruto esquivaría un ataque tan simple como ese y atacaría esperando una nueva evasión de él, evasión que probablemente no llegaría.

Quería morir o matarle.

No sabía cuál, pero una sería llevada a cabo.

No sabía si esquivaría el ataque de Naruto o se dejaría atacar acabando con todo lo que nunca debió comenzar.

El espacio entre ambos se hizo ínfimo y la sonrisa murió en su rostro al ver la sonrisa de su contrario y su igual nacer en su rostro. El tiempo pareció parar y el universo sucumbir en la más incesante locura cuando comprendió lo que la realidad le mostraría segundos después. Lo que le restaba de cordura expiró en él, cuando todo cobró sentido como un puzzle en su cabeza. Cuando la sonrisa de Naruto fue la última pieza en encajar en aquel rompecabezas que conformaba su mente.

Los pájaros piando sin cesar y con desespero fueron callados abruptamente.

El agua dejó de sonar por ser pisada y dejó de salpicar unos pies que nunca notaron su presencia.

La quietud se hizo en ese resquicio del mundo y el silencio rió amargamente complacido de estar de vuelta sin un mínimo de piedad por lo que aconteciera con las dos personas que lo habían derrocado.

Ambos cuerpos se quedaron estáticos, temblando ante al ardor de la batalla y perdiéndose en la obscena realidad de sus actos.

El brazo con el Chidori ya extinto de Sasuke, descansaba irremediablemente y cruelmente en el pecho penetrado y acribillado de Naruto. La calidez del calor corporal y la sangre de aquel que pregonaba la vida se hizo presente en el brazo de aquel que acababa de cercenar sus alas y sus anhelos de paz. El calor solo se encontraba en la parte media del brazo de Sasuke que atravesaba a Naruto pues la mano que se encontraba ya detrás del rubio solo era acariciada por la fría brisa que se alzaba como manto que cubre un cadáver.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon abriéndose como pocas veces lo habían hecho. Sorprendidos, dudosos e incrédulos de lo que observaban. Dejando ver en esos orbes ahora negros todo el miedo y la sorpresa que podían albergar. Gritando, rogando por una explicación que quizás no llegaría nunca.

Naruto miró a Sasuke mientras sus ojos intentaban ver más allá de lo que aquellos ébanos le mostraban.

Dolor.

Vio dolor y eso le produjo a él la misma sensación. Sin embargo era algo que ya esperaba. Su rostro permaneció serio dejando que Sasuke entendiera y aceptara la realidad.

El Uchiha se quedó estático, sin poder sacar su brazo del interior de Naruto. Sin poder mover un solo músculo, sin poder cerrar sus labios los cuales parecían querer hablar pero asesinaban a las palabras antes de salir de ellos.

Se sentía impactado y asqueado, en aquel lugar tan lleno de tranquilidad que ambos habían destrozado, Sasuke Uchiha se sentía impotente y destrozado. Su mano seguía acariciando el aire tras Naruto y su brazo se cubría por la sangre de éste, sangre que empezaba a correr por su extremidad. Siguió mirando esos ojos azules que lo acribillaban, intentando entender, intentando ver. Su ataque simple había cumplido su nefasto objetivo y atravesaba a la persona ante él. Todo había acabado de la forma en la que, meticulosamente planeó y de la forma que inconscientemente deseó, nunca triunfara. Naruto se había dejado atacar. Naruto se había dejado matar.

Él había matado a Naruto.

El horror se hizo presente en su rostro aun incrédulo mientras de nuevo el viento mecía sus cabellos haciendo que estos le cubrieran los ojos, acto que agradeció ya que momentáneamente pudo dejar de observar la realidad que se alzaba ante él.

Todo había resultado de la forma en la que inicialmente planeó pero que realmente no quería que ocurriera.

La paralización seguía reinando en su cuerpo mientras que sus pensamientos habían albergado toda movilidad y fluir. No entendía, por mucho que lo pensara no entendía. Ni quería hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba.

Él era un ser lleno de odio, lleno de dolor y oscuridad que solo traía pesar y desgracia a aquellos que se le acercaban. Siempre fue así. Su vida acabó cuando su clan fue masacrado y pese a que siguió viviendo con un propósito, realmente él también estaba muerto, muerto en vida. Llevó a cabo la venganza por la que había vivido y en ese instante definitivamente perdió lo que restaba de su alma, de su entereza, de su vida. Mató a la persona que más le amó y con ello se condenó al eterno dolor y al eterno sufrimiento. Pero la vida no siempre te deja descansar. Él había tenido la suerte o la desgracia de seguir sumido en la oscuridad pero ser rescatado por aquel que ahora moría. Naruto lo salvó, aunque él no quiso, aunque lucharon mil veces. Naruto no se rindió y consiguió que le diera una oportunidad más a la vida, vida que siempre lo había odiado y que él no concebía en su existencia.

Y el por qué era fácil, el por qué era obvio, el por qué era doloroso. Porque lo amaba. Naruto amaba a Sasuke de una forma que él no merecía, de una forma tan asfixiante como lo hizo su hermano. Naruto desgraciadamente había firmado su sentencia de muerte albergando algún sentimiento que no fuera el odio hacia él. Y él fue su condena.

Sasuke constituyó la condena de Naruto cuando decidió abandonar en parte el pasado, cuando decidió entregarse a ese amor que surgió como un salvavidas intentándolo reflotar en el mar de desespero en el que se hundía. Fue cruel, egoísta y ególatra al aceptar unos sentimientos puros que anhelaban salvarlo. Pero lo hizo. Esos sentimientos llegaron a salvarlo pero solo en apariencia. Pese a que llego a sonreír y ser feliz, pese a que llegó a pensar que volvería a vivir si Naruto permanecía a su lado, eso solo fue un espejismo.

Correspondió y disfrutó de ese extraño y amargo sentimiento al que llaman "amor" pero una persona como él no podía entregarse a algo tan efímero, tan peligroso y tan poderoso como el amor.

Siempre sufrió por ese sentimiento, el sentimiento que le acribilló la inocencia de niño y la cordura como adulto. El sentimiento que Itachi albergó para con él y que él había despedazado. Nunca olvidaría el pasado porque su vida se encontraba allí, nunca olvidaría el pasado porque era lo que le constituía como persona. Y aunque lo intentó, no podía. El pasado volvía en forma de pesadillas, pesadillas que le mostraban un amargo futuro. Porque el traía solo desgracia y tristeza con él, porque la muerte de sus seres queridos no era más que su sino y eso solo indicaba una muerte futura y venidera. Se había entregado a un amor que acabaría matándole una vez más. Sufriría y acabaría por perder del todo la cordura y la entereza si Naruto moría. Su alma se vería una vez más destrozada y acribillada si de nuevo alguien importante en su vida moría, si moría la persona que lo había rescatado y le había alumbrado un poco con su luz dejándole avanzar a su lado cual parásito que se alimenta de otros. Si Naruto moría él volvería a sumirse en un dolor que ya definitivamente acabaría con él, en un dolor que se sumaría al dolor de haber perdido a su familia y a su hermano. No soportaría esa agonía en su alma y acabaría de nuevo siendo solo un despojo humano movido por el sufrimiento.

Egoístamente decidió que no sería así. Egoístamente decidió que no quería volver a sufrir de ese modo, que no quería volver a sentir un agujero en su alma que amenazara con ahogarla completamente. No lo haría, no se dejaría a merced de algo tan tiránico, cruel y peligroso como era el amor. No volvería a tener esperanzas que fueran arrancadas de su corazón sin ningún tipo de piedad. No se permitiría agonizar y perderse al ver a Naruto morir.

Huyó.

Se fue del lado de la única persona que le entendía, de la única persona que le hacia sonreír, de la única persona que le hacía ser feliz en un mundo y una realidad que solo querían destrozarle, que amargamente solo buscaban dañarle y reírse cruelmente de su dolor. Naruto lo salvaba y él se alejaba de ese único pilar que sostenía el derrumbamiento inminente que era su existencia y su vida. No quería sufrir y al lado de Naruto era lo único que le esperaría, al lado de una persona a la que amas pero que es demasiado noble. Demasiado noble en un mundo corrupto y podrido, demasiado noble para vivir en un lugar inhóspito como era el mundo en el que vivían. No, Naruto era demasiado bueno, demasiado puro para sobrevivir en un lugar así puesto que el mundo no podía albergar alguien que fuera en contra de su maldad. El mundo lo mataría y lo eliminaría, y él no podría soportar una muerte más.

Por eso huyó del lado de la persona que le hacía feliz y le hacía sentir un resquicio de vida moverse en sus venas. Lo abandonó y como era obvio éste lo siguió, hasta acabar tal y como estaban ahora.

Naruto no quería perder a Sasuke y sabía que nunca podía estar a su lado puesto que Sasuke tenía demasiado dolor y pesar acumulado en el alma, sabía que Sasuke ya no podía confiar en un mundo que solo le había dado sufrimiento toda la vida. Él lo entendía de una forma tan clara como que sin Sasuke, él no podría vivir. Y se lanzó a la oscuridad que albergaba Sasuke, no para sacarlo de allí, sino para sucumbir con él ante un final anunciado.

Para volver de nuevo a la persona que le pertenecía.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron aun mas cuando vio a Naruto andar aun con su brazo atravesándole. Avanzando hacia él consiguiendo con ello que su brazo se clavara aun más en su interior e igualmente saliera por la espalda. Ahora notaba al aire distinto. El aire no acariciaba simplemente su mano sino que se pegaba a su brazo ensangrentado creando un contraste demasiado llamativo entre su brazo frío siendo aun más refrescado por la brisa y su brazo lleno de un calor de color rojizo que se helaba al ser tocado por esa brisa.

Naruto avanzó hasta quedar muy cerca de Sasuke y entonces sonrió. Sonrió de la forma en la que solo Naruto podría sonreír siendo matado por la persona a la que amas y notando tu vida expirar en tu ser. Sonrió mientras sus labios eran manchados de sangre, una sangre que así como daba la vida la quitaba tal y como ocurría ahora en su persona. Una sangre que dejó la consistencia de esos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa y calló por su barbilla en un pequeño río de sangre, cuya desembocadura no era otra que la muerte.

Elevó su mano derecha, la acercó hasta la cara de Sasuke y acarició la pálida mejilla del Uchiha. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico de hebras negras y su piel se erizó. Era la primera vez que el tacto de Naruto no era cálido, que no estaba infundado en vida y esperanzas; ese tacto era un tacto fúnebre y muerto, frío como el hielo y vacío.

Naruto acortó la distancia que le separaba de Sasuke sin quitar su mano de la mejilla y le besó. Le besó con un beso demacrado por la agonía y recubierto de una muerte incipiente. Le besó como última despedida de aquellos labios que habían sido el elixir de la vida del otro, labios que habían sentido ardor y amor al unirse y que habían sonreído tras separase. Un beso que aun tenía una calidez que ni la muerte conseguía apagar. La calidez de unos corazones que se aman, que se anhelan, que viven el uno del otro, que se necesitan para existir, para ser. Un beso dulce y desesperado que intentaba expresar sin palabras una última despedida, un último acto de amor. Un beso que nacía y agonizaba por momentos, hundido en el pesar de la realidad, sufriendo por el amargo sabor a final que conllevaba. Un beso lleno de sentimiento. Un beso correspondido por ambos y que ninguno parecía querer acabar. Porque unidos en ese beso se sentían completos, en ese beso se conectaban de la forma en la que ambos necesitaban para seguir existiendo. En ese beso eran uno, un único ser, un único ser que desde siempre habían sabido que eran. Si ambos tenían esa clara dualidad no era por casualidad, si ambos tenían todo de lo que el otro carecía, no era si motivo. Ambos eran un solo ser dividido por el mundo en dos cuerpos y dos almas que siempre vagaron solas llenas de dolor y que solo al encontrarse conocieron su destino. Sasuke era solo medio ser sin Naruto, Naruto solo era la mitad de la esencia sin Sasuke. Ambos se necesitaban para ser quienes de verdad eran, para ser ellos mismos, para existir y vivir. Ese beso conectaba las dos partes de esa unidad que ellos necesitaban. Porque en momentos así no existían Sasuke y Naruto, en momentos así solo existía un profundo amor que pocas veces se deja ver en la humanidad pero que cuando existe es intenso y poderosos como nada mas puede serlo. Un amor que ambos habían aceptado y que ambos habían necesitado. En ese beso solo eran un ser cuya vida por fin se ve clara, porque vivían para ese momento, para ese beso, para esa unión. Ninguno quería acabar el beso pues en esos momentos ambos se sentían como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si de nuevo estuvieran en la soledad de su apartamento besándose y siendo felices, descubriendo con caricias y abrazos que la felicidad existe y se hace palpable en forma de ser humano cuando encuentras a _esa_ persona. Separarse seria aceptar que ambos estaban muertos, porque si uno moría el otro también, dado que solo eran uno. Separarse seria aceptar que ya no había posibilidad de ser feliz. Separarse era aceptar que ya nunca más volverían a vivir.

Aun así era necesario, el aire se agotaba en sus cansados pulmones y la necesidad de terminar, de cerrar ese momento era imperiosa, así como el dolor que crecía en uno de ellos. Naruto se separó y observó a Sasuke que recibió esa mirada con unos ojos llenos de miedo. Sasuke observó a Naruto mirarlo seriamente y pudo advertir el sabor metálico de la sangre de Naruto en sus labios. Sabor que había acompañado y bañado al beso desde el principio. Ese sabor que amargamente le recordaba que Naruto se estaba muriendo aun con su brazo atravesándolo. Pero ese sabor no venía solo, ese sabor se mezclaba con un sabor que conocía bien. El sabor de su propia sangre.

Enfocó su vista hacia su cuerpo sin sorprenderle realmente al encontrar su chokutō atravesándole desde atrás y no solo a él.

Naruto con su mano izquierda había cogido su chokutō y mientras se besaban lo había atravesado haciendo que la espada lo penetrara y no solo a él, Naruto también se encontraba con el chokutō clavado en su costado. Sasuke no había presentido el dolor más allá que como un simple dolor en su costado, provocado quizás por una costilla rota en el transcurso de la pelea o simplemente una expansión del dolor que albergaba en el pecho. Pero el sabor de su sangre le había hecho entender que algo más ocurría.

Levantó su vista y miró a Naruto el cual solo sonrió de nuevo mientras ahora era Sasuke el que comenzaba a sentir sus labios dejar escapar un suicida río de sangre y su costado empezaba a derramar sangre en su ropa la cual se coloreaba de ese precioso carmín que es sinónimo de vida.

—Ya te dije que moriríamos juntos Sasuke, no pensabas que iba a dejar que solo tú me mataras ¿verdad? Ninguno de los dos puede seguir si el otro no está.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos, empezaba a notar su visión nublada y no entendía como Naruto era capaz de estar de pie y seguir moviéndose. Al abrir sus orbes vio de nuevo esa sonrisa tan incombustible en el rostro de Naruto pese a estar ambos muriendo, pero acompañando a esa sonrisa, unas lágrimas se formaban en esos dos trozos de cielo que eran sus ojos.

El Uchiha al fin relajó su rostro. Todo pesar y amargor sentido momentos antes se evaporó. Todo el dolor sumido en su alma durante años comenzó a elevarse en el cielo volando lejos, muy lejos de él mientras su rostro se relajaba. Porque no quería que Naruto muriera y él se perdiera de nuevo en una agonía que le oprimiera el pecho y no le dejara vivir, por eso había huido. De forma impactante, él mismo había llevado a cabo tal atrocidad, de nuevo y de la misma forma que hizo con su hermano había asesinado a la única persona a la que amaba. Sin embargo Naruto no dejó que ese acabara ahí y acabó con su vida de igual forma haciendo que el dolor y la culpa se extinguieran pues ahora ambos morían y ninguno sufriría la pérdida del otro. Manteniendo su promesa hasta el final Naruto cumplía con aquello que ya predijo. Una muerte compartida que cerraría todo lo que algún día vivieron. Sasuke sonrió por primera vez desde que su brazo había atravesado a Naruto, sonrió de lado con una sonrisa típica en él y que siempre denotaba superioridad y orgullo.

—Pero yo te maté primero.

Tras esas palabras retiró el brazo del interior de Naruto sintiendo la sangre del rubio recubrir y caer en cascada por su brazo. Los labios de Naruto tosieron con fuerza y la sangre escapó de ellos. Luego rió con su escandalosa risa, haciendo que Sasuke también sonriera de una forma más sincera, con una sonrisa que probablemente solo el Uzumaki había visto. Las piernas de Sasuke flaquearon y calló hacia atrás con Naruto cayendo encima de él pues seguían unidos por el chokutō y al colisionar contra el suelo, éste solo se clavó aun más en Sasuke avanzando por ende aun más en el cuerpo del rubio. Una vez en el suelo el chico de orbes azules puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sasuke y flexionó sus codos para incorporarse un poco y mirar el máximo de tiempo posible a aquel que lo había matado y a aquel al que amaba.

—Sí, tú siempre tienes que quedar superior, ya no me sorprende.

La risa de Naruto cesó al hablar pero nunca se extinguió del todo dedicándole una sonrisa a Sasuke el cual también parecía completamente feliz mientras la sangre y lágrimas del rubio caían sobre su fino y pálido rostro ensuciándolo de unos fluidos que estaban llenos de vida y sentimientos. Solo ambos podían estar felices mientras la vida se escapaba de sus cuerpos, pero nadie entendía que al fin tenían la paz ansiada y conjunta que ambos anhelaban.

Finalmente los brazos de Naruto no aguantaron más y tras dedicarle una última mirada en la que se decía todo lo que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar, cayó al lado de Sasuke muerto. Quedando su cabeza al lado de la del Uchiha rozando su cuello, con los rubios cabellos acariciando y haciendo cosquillas en las mejillas del chico que aun miraba al firmamento.

Sasuke cerró los ojos esperando que la muerte se lo llevara rápido pues otra vez el dolor empezaba a poseerlo al no notar fluir la vida en el cuerpo que sobre él descansaba. Tenía que irse antes de que acabara sintiendo más dolor o antes de que sus ojos dieran muestra de ese pesar. Tenía que irse ya pues Naruto lo estaría esperando con su risa escandalosa y su voz insoportablemente feliz. Pues ahora tenían un nuevo camino que no se puede ver con los ojos. Un nuevo camino en un mundo en el cual la nobleza de Naruto si sería bien recibida y protegida por ese lugar, un mundo en el que su oscuridad seria la que no fuese bienvenida pero que igualmente se quedaría pues Naruto lucharía para que ambos siguieran juntos. Al lugar al que iban, el dolor no podía alcanzarle. Al lugar al que iban ambos, todos los malos sentimientos que su alma albergaban estaban prohibidos y al fin se libraría de ellos. Se iba a un lugar único y tranquilo en el cual podría ser él mismo, ser feliz, no ver más muertes, no sentir más sangre, no sentir más pesar en el alma. Se iba para siempre al único lugar en el que ambos podían convivir sin matarse, sin sufrir, sin perderse, un lugar en el que serían uno finalmente y en el que nadie más existiría.

Un último respiro escapó de los labios de aquel chico con ojos eternamente poderosos mientras su alma se iba al fin, al lugar que necesitaba para ser feliz. Su corazón se detenía de una forma triste y lenta mas solo físicamente se hallaba tal tristeza, porque el dueño de ese corazón quería sonreír ante tal acto, pues al fin todo acababa. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos antes de que la vida finalmente se extinguiera en él y finalmente todo acabó.

Del cuerpo de Naruto una gran cantidad de chakra salió lentamente, un chakra burbujeante con el color de la sangre y cuando toda esa energía estuvo fuera adoptó la forma de un ser enorme y peligroso que albergaba nueve ondulantes colas.

Kurama miró la escena ante el sintiendo asco al ver al Uchiha con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo asco al ver esa expresión de felicidad también en el rostro medio tapado de Naruto. Sintiendo asco ante los sentimientos humanos. Un asco hacia la humanidad por sus sentimientos profundos y complejos hacia los demás. Sentimientos suicidas y peligrosos que te consumían completamente. Los sentimientos que minutos antes habían llevado a Naruto a pedirle que le curara y alargara su vida lo suficiente como para despedir a Sasuke y llevárselo con él. Se había negado y replicado, pedido que no hiciera tal estupidez como dejarse matar pero nada había logrado y en cierto modo, solo por un segundo se sintió orgulloso de que su jinchūriki fuera tan fiel a sus sentimientos y a sus promesas. Por mucho asco que sintiera hacia los sentimientos humanos le había concedido esa última voluntad y agonizante, había notado a ese mocoso morir. Miro una vez más la escena mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de su ojos y se perdían en su pelaje pues una vez mas perdía al único humano que no lo había tratado como arma, al único ser que lo trato como amigo. Una vez más era solo una bestia solitaria.

Miró ambos cadáveres sintiendo un pesar enorme en su ser. Miró a su amigo y decidió que lo mejor era sentir asco hacia ambos muchachos suicidas y ante lo sentimientos humanos. Pues él también albergaba esos sentimientos y solo el asco le permitía recubrir y opacar el intenso dolor y pesar que sentía en su interior.

Kurama se fue dejando en la quietud de aquel páramo, los cadáveres de dos muchachos que habían llegado juntos hasta el final de sus días, que habían soportado dolor y pesar en su alma y una asfixiante soledad cuando no estaban juntos. Dos personas que finalmente habían devuelto el eterno silencio a aquel lugar y que ahora por fin podían descansar y abandonar un dolor que ninguno podía aguantar más, ahora por fin podían vencer la imposibilidad física que el mundo les interponía en su camino a la felicidad. La muerte no les había apagado la vida, sino que les había dado la oportunidad de empezar a disfrutarla, de ser solo los dos, solo uno para siempre.

_**Fin**_

.

* * *

Chokutō : es la espada de Sasuke.

Es muy dramático lo se, pero Naruto ya lo ha dicho ambos morirán juntos.

Sinceramente escribir de Sasuke se me hace dificil entiendo muy bien su forma de pensar y sentir pero a la hora de escribir no lo entiendo tan bien, de todos modos Sasuke nunca quiso crear lazos por el miedo a perderlos y de nuevo sentir dolor y soledad. Basándome en eso he pensado una situación en la que estando juntos Sasuke también tuviera ese miedo. Me ha dolido escribir sus muertes y más de forma detallada al igual que el beso pero al mismo tiempo he disfrutado escribiendo de la preciosa relación y el fuerte vínculo que les une.

La verdad es que me gustan las imágenes sangrientas de ellos como pareja, como la que está de portada que es más o menos como quedan en mi fic solo que en posición contraria. Me encantan esas imágenes aunque no hay muchas, muestran todo el dramatismo de su complejo amor.

Kurama cerrando no sé por qué pero me parecía adecuado. Quizás porque es él el que ha hecho que Naruto no muriera inmediatamente...


End file.
